Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 2
Director: We can't get an guest right at the beginning of the Walkthrough! AA: But we have to! It makes the Walkthrough more popular! Director:I'll make everything possible, but i can't get it now! AA: You're SO Incopetent! Why did i hired you anyway? Director: Because i'm a good friend? AA: ¬¬...BACK TO WORK!...So where was... Director: It's already lunch time? AA: YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO LUNCH WHEN YOU GET A GUEST! ROGER? Director: AA: *Sigh*...Ok, just a cofee and BACK TO WORK! Director: YAY!! AA: New Directors are not as good as the old ones... So Fellas, The Door has lead us to...Traverse Town? So, Sora encounters himself in Traverse Town, and after some talk sequences, the Unknown wantes to teach him some things...no really he'll teach you the basics...^^ (YAY! First time using this Template!) Ok, after this, you'll receive the Key of Begginnings card, wich lead you to the first of three parts of the plot of a world. Also after the Battle, you'll realize that Donald and Goofy are now Cards that you can use in any battle, wich can be good, as they are a great help in any stage of the game^^ Anyhow, let's get going! You're not free yet! You now have to go through the Door, Choosing the cards that you're told to choose. Now, Move toward the save point to initiate an informational group of text boxes that you must go through to continue. After smashing a barrel and fighting a Shadow Heartless, you are given "free" control. Here begins the most difficult part in the game, gathering cards. You'll have to fight many heartless and get the right cards to open the Doors. However, you already obtained one with the battle with the shadow, so consider it a lucky^^...So, now you have to kill many heartless to get enough cards to go to the Room 2, wich has a crown above it...You know what that means? Exactly, Here you'll use the card you gained from the Unknown battle Now, another talk sequence and, oh Leon! After one of the only two Final Fantasy fights in the game (THIS IS FRUSTATING!), You'll receive your first Summon Card, besided the 2nd of 3 plot cards. ...After that, go to Room 3 and use the Key of Guidance card you obtained with the LEON battle before. After the talk sequence, it's adviced for the player to save the progress in Room 1, and then to go to Room 4 using the you received from Room 3, Because, when you open the Room 3... Upon defeating Guard armor, Sora is taken to room 11, opening up all of the other rooms to access. Room 11 is a Moment's Reprieve, allowing saving to be done. After saving, which is highly advised, the player should continue through the door to the area between floors in Castle Oblivion. It should be noted that room 9 is a special room, requiring a golden card found in battle to open. The player would not probably stumble across this rare card so early in the game, but it is possible. Open the door like any of the other doors the game and take the prize, the keyblade Lionheart. So, We're not going to return here for plot purposes, so, if you wanna follow the exactly plot line, Say goodbye to Traverse Town and go ahead the Door! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough